The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Grevillea plant botanically known as Grevillea hybrid and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Kings Fire’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in West Perth, Australia during March 2011. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Grevillea cultivars that have large inflorescences with attractive colors.
The new Grevillea cultivar is the result of cross-pollination. The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar is a Grevillea nivea proprietary breeding selection not coded, not patented, characterized by its medium red-colored inflorescences, light green-colored foliage, and moderately vigorous, semi-upright growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar is Grevillea hybrid ‘Crowning Glory’, not patented, characterized by its medium yellow-colored inflorescences, medium green-colored foliage, and moderately vigorous, trailing growth habit. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination during March 2012 in a controlled environment in in West Perth, Australia.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since March 2012 in West Perth Australia and Valley Center, Calif. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.